


Hellfire

by nerdytardis



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Character Study, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdytardis/pseuds/nerdytardis
Summary: The first thing Matt noticed was the silence.





	Hellfire

The first thing Matt noticed was the silence. 

When he breathed in, Foggy was laughing at Karen’s dumb joke.  The couple in the apartment above his were making out while the family below them was watching TV.  The fridge in the corner hummed its usual rhythm and the street outside was full of people enjoying one of the first warm days of the summer. 

When he breathed out, everything was quiet.  The smell of a long-dead campfire wafted through the apartment. 

Confused, Matt reached out with his senses.

Foggy and Karen’s heartbeats and breaths and smells—everything about them—had disappeared.  Matt blinked, frozen in place.  There was one less body upstairs.  The father from downstairs started screaming for his wife.

The scream was joined by another from up the block and soon Matt’s head was filled with shouts and cries, with metal tearing and brakes squealing.  The sounds of loss rose around him.   

Matt reached forward with a trembling hand until he felt something smooth and soft like ash.  He brushed it around his couch, as if he could find Karen amid the dust.

Recoiling, Matt stood up and stumbled backwards.  In the kitchen he found another pile of ash where Foggy was mere moments ago.  Matt shrank back from what was left of his best friend.

Belatedly, Matt realized that his breaths were coming in short, sharp gasps.  He reached for his chest, fisting his shirt in his fingers and tried to get his body under control so he could go out, figure out what was happening.  So he could fix—whatever this was.

Across the room, Karen’s phone started buzzing on the coffee table.  Matt moved to answer it, but then Foggy’s ringtone went off behind him, just as he own phone started to vibrate in his pocket.

“Jessica.” His phone said, its voice still so measured and calm even as reality crumbled around him.  Matt grabbed his phone to answer the call, but then he dropped it, ducking and crying out in pain, as an airplane roared by directly overhead. 

The plane crashed into a building a few blocks over in a cacophony of shattering glass and twisting metal.  Even more screams.  Matt could distantly hear Jessica’s voice calling to him.

Everything grated against his brain and there wasn’t any end in sight.  Matt fell to the floor, gasping for breath through the pain.   

A five car pile-up on the corner.  A panicked old man trapped under a fallen bookcase.  Every dog across the city frantically barking.  Another plane flew by, careening towards another skyscraper. 

Blood and fire and oil and _pain_ leaked into every inch of the city, washing over Matt in a solid wave.

The city had turned against him, becoming a Hell he never could have imagined in his worst nightmares. 

Damnation.  Hellfire.  Blood filling the streets.   

The apocalypse had arrived in Hell’s Kitchen and there was nothing anyone, even the Devil, could do to stop it.    

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
